StarScream and snow
by Lady Starscram
Summary: One chapter, one moment, one love. This night I can't to sleep because this history.


**Due to problems with my grammar and incompatibility with my translator, I will post my stories in my language, will fit your translator pass for your perusal. A hint. Ctr + c after open office Word ctr + v and use the application's translator.**

**Thank you for your understanding**

Lá estava StarScream. Preso ao chão. Sem poder voar, sozinho, abandonado. Um desertor. Sua cabeça a prêmio por Megatron, e caçado como um animal pelos Autobots.

Como um animal ferido, ele se escondia numa caverna, numa antiga base abandonada. Lá ele tentava de um modo ou outro sobreviver com restos de enerjon ou com o que conseguia para sue sustendo. Sozinho, abandonado. StarScream começa a sentir o peso dessa dor terrível de não ter ninguém ao seu lado.

Mas foi aquela tempestade que mudou sua vida.

Fugindo dos galhos que eram arrancados das arvores, que vinham voando com força, dos raios que caiam na terra, uma garota humana chega ao desespero na caverna para se esconder dos granizos que a acertava sem dó.

StarScream pensou em expulsar ela de lá, a presença dela lhe dava nojo. Mas foi ai que ele viu que ela educadamente pediu para ficar até a tempestade passar. Ele então resolveu a deixar ficar, desde que não atrapalhasse ele.

Sentada num canto agarrada a mochila, ele limpava o sangue que escorria de sua testa devido um granizo que a atingiu.

Sua solidão era tamanha, que por fim ele puxou assunto com ela e começara a conversar. Foi uma noite agradável. StarScream não só contou suas histórias que a fez viajar como ouviu ela que era uma garota sem lar que andava sem rupo por onde lhe dava vontade. Nunca alguém ouvia com tanta boa vontade suas histórias. Por fim StarScream passou a gostar dela, e pediu para ela ficar mais um tempo ali com ele.

Esses dias foram virando semanas e meses, e o laço ficando mais forte. Para StarScream era maravilhoso ter alguém para conversar, ouvir suas histórias e também suas tristezas, ele também ouvia as dores dela. Ela o entendia e o compreendia.

E por fim o inverno chegou.

A neve pintou de branco toda a paisagem local. Pareciam duas crianças brincando de guerra de bola de neve. É claro que StarScream tomava cuidado na hora de jogar sua boca. Por fim os dois se acabavam de rir e a noite ele acendia uma fogueira tentando manter o local quente para ela.

Mas aquele dia teve que que aparecer os Autobots. Tinham que descobrir onde ele estava escondido. StarScream não faz nada, ele fica parado com ela em sua mão enquanto Optmus e os demais chegam perto. A expressão de StarScream é de medo.

"Podem verificar lá dentro se querem. Eu estou totalmente sem nada, tenho somente necessário para a nossa sobrevivência."

Todos olham espantados ele dizendo em Nós, e a pequena humana em suas mãos encolhidas olhando para eles como se eles fossem os vilões.

StarScream a coloca no chão.

"Fica num lugar seguro. Preciso conversar com eles."

Ela corre para perto de uma pedra.

Mais tarde os demais Autobots chegam e confirmam que só aviam um cubos de enerjon que ela de uso próprio e uns alimentos para humano que deveria ser para a garota. Nisso um estrondo. StarScream olha e presencia uma avalanche soterrando sua amiga.

Ele grita em desespero e começa a cavar entre as pedra e a neve tentando tirar sua amiga de lá.

Sua ação e desesperadora. Ele chora, nota se suas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Ele gritando e chamando por ela. Nisso em suas mão ele puxa um corpo já sem vida da humana.

StarScream abraça forte contra seu peito aquecendo ela usando sua spark. Mas ele ao acariciar sua nuca ele nota que seu pescoço esta partido. Sua morte foi rápida.

StarScream está de joelho, abraçando aquele frágil corpo contra o dele chorando, implorando, pedindo para não ser verdade.

Todos os Autobots se afastam, quando Arcee vai saindo, ele diz..

"Me perdoe Arcee."

"Como?"

"Agora eu sei a dor que lhe causei no passado, o quanto você está sofrendo desde que matei seu parceiro. Me perdoe pela dor que eu lhe causei. Agora sei o quanto ela é maldosa e maldita."

Arcee olha para ele com raiva.

StarScream aponta sua nuca.

"Vou lhe dar a oportunidade de vingar seu sparkmater. Atire bem aqui. Eu tudo estará acabado."

Arcee olha para ele. Mas agora ela sente o prazer de deixar ele viver sem o amor dele, assim ele irá sofrer tudo o que ela sofreu até agora."

Ela vira as costa e vai saindo. Quando ele olha para Ratchet.

"Por favor... Eu lhe imploro."

Ratchet vai atrás dele.

"Só vai sentir uma dor pequena."

Ratchet abre um pequeno furo na nuca dele e com um laser rompe sua medula.

"Obrigado."

Foi a ultima palavra antes de StarScram ficar em forma de concha abraçando essa menina, com seus rostos juntos um do outro.

Por fim a primavera chegou e pequenas flores e folhas adornaram aquele corpo, e muitas lendas surgiram sobre esse amor tão rápido, mas também tão intenso.


End file.
